Участник:ArhyUru
'Мы ' * Lycan! * A wolf in man's clothing. * Who keeps the company of wolves? * The rogue wolf comes. Начало битвы * Ha! The savagery starts now. * The trails will run red. Первое кровопролитие * First Blood! Ha ha hah! But far from the last. First Blood! I am the alpha wolf. Передвижение * Yes! * Uh! * Ah! * Играть The wolf runs. * Играть So you say. * Играть Hunting. * Играть As it please you. * Играть Onward. * Играть Of course. * Играть I lope to battle. * Играть Fealty to none. * Играть On the trail. * Играть Call to battle. * Играть Indeed. * Играть As must be. * Играть Ah, my instincts are keen. * Играть Beware the wolf. Передвижение в Shapeshiftправить * Играть Yes! * Играть Grraf. * Играть Rorf. * Играть The wolf runs. * Играть So you say. * Играть Hunting. * Играть Hunting. * Играть As it please you. * Играть Onwards. * Играть Of course. * Играть I lope to battle. * Играть Fealty to none. * Играть On the trail. * Играть Called to battle. * Играть Indeed. * Играть As must be. * Играть My instincts are keen. * Играть Beware the wolf. Атакаправить * Играть Attack! * Играть The wolf is at your door. * Играть Tooth and nail. * Играть Rip your throat. * Играть Wolves need no armor. * Играть For the honor of my house. * Играть In my father's name. * Играть I rip your flesh. * Играть Rent asunder. * Играть Shredded. * Играть In savage fury. Атака в Shapeshiftправить * Играть Attack! * Играть The wolf is at your door. * Играть Tooth and nail. * Играть Ripped your throat. * Играть Wolves need no armor. * Играть For the honor of my house. * Играть In my father's name. * Играть I ribbon your flesh. * Играть Rent asunder! * Играть Shredded. Применение способностиправить * Играть Careful now, I bite. * Играть I've taken a Lycan to you. Ha ha ha ha ha. * Играть On your trail. Применение способности в Shapeshiftправить * Играть Careful now, I bite. * Играть I've taken a Lycan to you. * Играть On your trail. Применение Summon Wolvesправить * Играть Wolves, to me! * Играть My pack assembles. * Играть Gather, wolves! * Играть In the company of wolves. * Играть Now my wolves will feast. * Играть Gather, wolves! Применение Howlправить * Играть Arp arooo! * Играть Awoooo! * Играть Awoooo! * Играть Awoooo! * Играть Awoooo! Применение Shapeshiftправить * Играть Lupine attack! * Играть Lycanthropy! * Играть Metamorphosis. * Играть The wolf released! * Играть Raaaarrr! * Играть Grrrraar! * Играть Grrrraar! * Играть Arrr rarr! * Играть Shapeshift. * Играть Unleashed! Возвращение в человеческую формуправить * Играть I change my coat but not my ways. * Играть I am but man once more. * Играть Arr. Back to this. Неудача в убийстве герояправить * Играть Rarf! * Играть To no avail! * Играть Naaah! * Играть Arr! * Играть Gah! Убийство герояправить * Играть Ha! That was a mauling. * Играть Tasty morsel. * Играть You die by the House of Ambry. * Играть You fought well and true. * Играть Tis no dishonor. * Играть May your house long record your name. * Играть Thrown to the wolves. He he he he heh. * Играть Avengement is mine. * Играть In my father's name I strike you down. * Играть I shake your corpse in my jaws. * Играть My claws bathe in your blood. * Играть The alpha wolf is your omega. Убийство определенного герояправить * Играть Shapeshift your way out of that! * Играть You shift into death. * Играть Even shapeshifting can't help you now. * Играть Were you bear conjured into man, or man conjured into bear? * Играть Ha, bears are no match for the cunning of wolves. * Играть I'm glad it was you, Lone Druid. * Играть What bears do with strength, a wolf does with cunning. * Играть Your pelt shall make a fine rug. * Играть Look who's silent now. * Играть You were no master of me. * Играть You crumble like the kingdom of Slom. * Играть One eye is better than none. * Играть All those eyes and you didn't see me coming. * Играть Tis no treason to kill a tyrant king. * Играть When you strike a king's neck, you better take his head. * Играть Ah… I mark your snow. * Играть Stop complaining. You're already a skeleton for God's sake. * Играть A boar is a wolf's natural prey. * Играть Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. * Играть It pains me to kill you, brother, but it had to be done. * Играть You'll collect no bounty for my pelt. * Играть I send you back to Seventh Hell! * Играть You were a disgrace to the Pyrexae! * Играть The day has eyes. Night, ears. The wolf, teeth. * Играть Even you should fear the full moon. * Играть The night needs nobility, not a beastly fairy tale. * Играть Behold the night's new ruler! Приветствие союзникаправить * Играть We shapeshifters should stick together. * Играть Ah, Lone Druid, a kindred spirit. Под атакойправить * Играть I'm under attack! Смертьправить * Играть No! * Играть I cry wolf. * Играть Lay my pelt beside a fire. * Играть I was endangered. * Играть Was I a wolf who dreamed he was a man? * Играть The House of Ambry is no more. * Играть I join my father. * Играть Noble by birth, humbled by death. * Играть Wolves shall howl my dirge tonight. * Играть My pack fails me. * Играть I thought you were Team Yakov! Смерть от определенного герояправить * Играть You always were a shifty bastard. * Играть Are you an air wolf? * Играть What unnatural freak is this? Возрождениеправить * Играть I return to hunt again. * Играть To the outer wards! * Играть My birthright shall be avenged. * Играть The House of Ambry rises again. * Играть The wolf comes round again. * Играть The wolf rises. * Играть This disgrace shall be avenged. * Играть This disgrace shall be avenged. * Играть You can't keep a good wolf down. * Играть The predator returns. * Играть Ah, I rejoin the pack. Возрождение с Aegis of the Immortalправить * Играть This wolf will howl again. Последний ударправить * Играть Lone wolf. * Играть I take that. * Играть Mine now. * Играть Dearly paid. * Играть For the wealth of my house. * Играть Gold for me. * Играть Nobly done. Добивание союзникаправить * Играть Denied. * Играть Denied. * Играть Ah ah! * Играть Not for you. * Играть Not for you! * Играть A penny denied is a penny earned. * Играть Not on my watch. * Играть No gold for you! * Играть Denied. * Играть Dee. Nied. Повышение уровняправить * Играть A shift in power! * Играть Metamorphosis! * Играть The honor of my house increases. * Играть My territory expands. * Играть I am the alpha wolf. Покупка предметаправить * Играть Long I've waited. * Играть Finally. * Играть For a noble cause. Мой вклад * Убил Артаса Менетила )) Мои любимые цитаты * Пошел нахуй